The present invention relates to a document display apparatus by which a document is received and display processed. Specifically, the present invention is structured in such a manner that, by automatically conducting a transmission operation at the time of a link selection, a useless operation is omitted.
Recently, according to the spread of the internet, an exchange of a document using a descriptive language such as HTML (Hypertext Markup Language) is conducted, and an operation such as display is carried out by using a software to carry out the document processing which is called a Web browser.
In the document described by the HTML, the information which is called link, can be included, and the additional information such as the link (hypertext link) among a plurality of documents described by the HTML, or the link with the electronic mail function, can be described in the document. When there is a means for selecting this link, the operation corresponding to the kind of the link information can be carried out. Recently, the Web browser is installed also in a personal portable terminal equipment including the communication function built-in PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and an access to the internet can be made by using the personal portable terminal equipment independent of wired or wireless communication, and the internet access is frequently carried out in the wide uses including the electronic mail exchange. Presently, the HTML is standardized by the W3C (World Wide Web Consortium), and at present, the standardization of the HTML Ver. 4.0 is completed.
Details of the HTML is disclosed in [http://www. w3c.org/].
Further, the technology by which the telephone number included in the electronic mail is extracted, and registration into the telephone directory and transmission process are easily realized, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-155038. This technology is as follows: when transmission operation is carried out, the telephone number figure train included in the electronic mail is automatically extracted, and when only one candidate of the telephone number exists, the transmission processing is automatically carried out, and further, when a plurality of telephone numbers are extracted, the candidate list is displayed, and by the selection of the telephone number by the user, the transmission processing can be carried out.
However, when the link information can be described as the additional information which is not actually displayed as the HTML, even when the telephone number is described in the link information described as the additional information, because there is no means for judging whether the link information is the telephone number, the transition operation can not be automatically carried out at the time of the link selection. Accordingly, even when the user wants to call to corresponding the other party when the document described by the HTML is displayed, it is necessary that the user presses the telephone number and carries out the transmission operation at every time, and it is very inconvenient.
Further, in the case of the ordinary text document in which the link information can not be described as the additional information which is not actually displayed, when the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-155038 is used to the document in which a plurality of different link information is described, there is a possibility that, although a figure train should not be extracted as the telephone number, it is extracted as the candidate for the telephone number. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the transmission is carried out to the unintended telephone number, and there is a problem that a time necessary for confirming every time whether the transmission operation may be carried out, is increased for the user.
For example, in the case of the document of [electronic mail address: ab012345678@com], when the transmission operation is carried out, because only [012345678] is extracted as the telephone number, there is a problem that, although it is not originally the other party of the telephone number, the transmission operation is automatically carried out. Further, for example, in the case of the document of [electronic mail address: ab012345678@com telephone number: 3455678], when the transmission operation is carried out, because [012345678] and [3455678] are extracted as the telephone numbers, respectively to each of a plurality of extracted telephone numbers, it is necessary for the user to confirm whether it is originally the other party of the telephone number, and therefore, there is a problem that a time necessary for confirming every time is increased for the user.
The present invention is to solve such the conventional problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus in which, in the case where the link information can be described as the additional information which is not actually displayed as the HTML and the telephone number is described in the link information described as the additional information, by automatically carrying out the transmission operation at the time of the link selection, the useless operation is not carried out, and the facility is increased for the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a document processing apparatus in which, in the case where the telephone number information and the link information other than the telephone number information are mixedly described in the document, by making the telephone number information and the link information other than the telephone number information, not being extracted in duplication, the misconception at the time of extraction is eliminated, and a time necessary for confirming every time whether it is right for the telephone number, is decreased for the user.
In order to solve the above problems, a document processing apparatus of the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a receiving means for receiving a document; a link information extraction means for extracting the link information from the received document by the receiving means; a display means for displaying the document based on the link information extracted by the link information extraction means; a selection means for selecting the link information in the document; and a link operation control means for conducting the transmission operation to the other party shown by the telephone number information, when the link information selected by the selection means is the telephone number information.
Further, in order to solve the above problems, a document processing apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a receiving means for receiving a document in which the telephone number information and at least one link information different from the telephone number information, are included in the document content; and a link information extraction means for extracting the telephone number information and the link information different from the telephone number information from the document received by the receiving means, wherein the link information extraction means extracts the telephone number information and the link information different from the telephone number information in the order of a predetermined priority.
Further, in order to solve the above problems, a document processing apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a receiving means for receiving a document in which the telephone number information and at least one link information different from the telephone number information, are included in the document content; and a link information extraction means for extracting the telephone number information and the link information different from the telephone number information from the document received by the receiving means; and a link information determination means for determining any one of duplicating information as the link information according to a predetermined priority, when both of information extract the same character row in the document as the candidate.
Further, in order to solve the above problems, a document processing apparatus according to the present invention is characterized in that it comprises: a receiving means for receiving a document in which the telephone number information and at least one link information different from the telephone number information, are included in the document content; and a link information extraction means for extracting the telephone number information and the link information different from the telephone number information from the document received by the receiving means; wherein the link information extraction means carries out the extraction processing in a predetermined priority so that the extraction results of the most suitable telephone number information and the most suitable link information different from the telephone number information are not duplicated.
Furthermore, the document processing apparatus may be further provided with: a display means for displaying the document based on the link information extracted by the link information extraction means; a selection means for selecting the link information in the document; and a link operation control means for conducts transmission operation to the other party shown by the telephone number information, when the link information selected by the selection means is the telephone number information.